1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of Armor Penetrating, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Sabot, Tracer (APFSDS-T) projectiles and the method of manufacturing same. In particular, it relates an improved fin-tracer-penetrator ammunition and to the method of manufacturing said projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional armor piercing penetrator has a cylindrical body having a pointed leading end for reduced aerodynamic drag and a trailing end on which a tracer cup and stabilizing fins are mounted. The mounting portion for the tracer cup and stabilizing fins consists of a first boss which projects rearwardly from the trailing end, and a second boss which projects rearwardly from the first boss. Typically, a tracer cup containing a pyrotechnic tracer mix is fitted over the second boss, and then mechanically crimped to the second boss. Next, a sleeve is pressed over the tracer cup and the first boss. Formed fins are then positioned on the tube and the fins and sleeve are welded to the first boss of the penetrator. Such a method of assembly is relatively time consuming and inefficient. In addition, tracer cups secured to penetrators using the prior art process have separated from the penetrators on which they are mounted during launch.